date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Masami Saito
Masami Saito (十一灯 胜身 Sai'tō Masami) is a Spirit who was, like Kotori, Miku and Origami, formerly a Human that gained the power of a Spirit. Summary Masami first appeared using her angel Uriel to remain invisible. Due to the inability to track her, she found it very easy to maneuver around the city without causing any distractions. That was until she was momentarily spotted by Shido, who could barely make out she was there in front of him. This lead to her being hunted down by both Ratatoskr and the AST, until she stopped hiding and pretended to be a boy. Entering Raizen High under a false name, Shido attempted to uncover her identity as the spirit he saw earlier, before asking her to the mall. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the AST found her and managed to keep track of her as she escaped. Utilizing the Battle Mode of her Angel, she fought off the AST and DEM Mechas until she was absolutely wiped of reiryoku and was lost. She reappeared depowered, which forced them to try and make her feel more comfortable by introducing her to the other sealed spirits. Another incident occurred, which caused her to go into her Inverse Form. While under the dark influence of her Demon King Chronzon, Masami continued to destroy and erase what ever she saw in her way. After regaining her memories and returning to normal, she disappeared again after realising the destruction she had caused. Appearance Masami appears with long silver-cyan hair with long strands falling to the front and tied around the sides with hair clips. She has orange gold / amber coloured eyes and a slightly feminine to gender neutral face. She appears tall for a girl without wearing heels. Masami's height is stated to be 172cm and her three sizes are B88/W57/W88. While masquerading as Masaru, she untied her hair and wears tight strapping sports vests and loose boxer shorts underneath male uniform to hide her feminine appearances. Her Astral Dress is blue and light grey in colour, with navy, black, white and gold accents. The dress has long sleeves and fingerless gloves that expose the wrists, long leggings and heavy boots with a slight heel that expose the ankles. Her body is covered up, with exposure between the torso and the waist, and between the collarbone and the corset, with a slight skirt trailing around her waist. When inversed, her hair turns to pale cyan-platinum silver to white gradient, and appears shoulder length around the sides and waist length at the back tied into a loose ponytail. Her eyes turn pale orange and bleached mustard with white irises. Her astral dress appears Ardhanari, with a long arm length fingerless glove, long ankle length dress and a breast supported top on her right side, and a long toga, with a short sleeve, fingerless gauntlet, above knee shorts with a half skirt behind on the left. Personality While wearing her spirit dress or masquerading as Masaru, she displays a high level of confidence and is willing to even act in a joking or sarcastic manner, showing more comfort in her approach to not care what the people around her think of her attitude. Even while pretending to be a boy, she continued to act as such, even willing to play along with the idea that she (and Shido, who was trying to uncover her identity as a spirit) were yaoi. Contrastingly, as her real self, she is extremely on edge and nervous when it comes to being public. Her lack of confidence as a girl makes her uncomfortable around other girls, let alone dressing up like one. She shows heavy signs of social anxiety when presented as her 'natural self', and high levels of awareness to everything around herself. Ironically, when dressing up in cosplay, she can act perfectly natural despite not being in heavy disguise. Due to an incident with the AST, she developed a slight phobia to store-applied perfumes / a "pseudo-Olfactophobia" (in which one was laced to detect her presence while she was invisible so that could capture her). While inversed, she loses all sense of emotional receptions, except for a strong desire to remove everything in her sights from existence. Though her memories are blocked/gone, she retains a high intelligence and shows great potential in strategic offence and defence with limited commands available to her arsenal. History The youngest of four children, and the only daughter. Her mother passed away giving birth to her, leaving her to be raised with her father and three older brothers. Her father was an army engineer and two of her brothers were regulars, while the third was a reserve engineer. Growing up in a primarily male-dominated environment, Masami grew up with very little experience with girlish things like fashion or dolls and things. As such, she failed to develop any relations with any other girls her age. Two years ago, her two eldest brothers were killed in action, and a few months later her surviving brother switched to full time engineering, which left her alone most of the time. In trying to interact more with the world she found that she was more comfortable dressing as a boy than a girl (due to never really learning to fit into the socially accepted role), which led to perfecting a more transgender lifestyle which masked her uncomfortableness acting as her true self. One year ago, unable to bear being separated from her remaining family, she masqueraded in her brothers uniform in order to sneak in. However, that day, the base was caught in the middle of a space quake, though no one died, her father was comatosed (which led to his eventual death in his sleep) while her brother suffered severe head injuries requiring full-time care. It was in the quake that Phantom appeared and turned her into a Spirit. Wanting to disappear from it all, she awakened her Angel's ability and vanished, leaving her fate to witnesses as presumed deceased. Plot Saito Spectre Masami is first mentioned in Volume αʹ, as DEM were attempting to track down「Zodiac」(Mukuro), before being halted by Westcott, who wanted to turn their attentions to the new spirit that had been emerging recently;「Ghost」. Masami first appears when Shido catches her moving around (due to how the light was slightly reflecting off her form as she moved). Shido stops in the road, leaving him vulnerable to be hit by an oncoming car, until he feels a hard shove, before the car collides against her. He rushes to investigate, but finds no one there, except a dent in the front where she had. Having to use more spirit energy to speed up her natural healing process enough to repair the damage caused by the car, she unwittingly makes her presence known to the AST who starts tracking her down. They activate the spacial-quake alarm to keep civilians out of the way, but find that they cannot find her as she turns invisible again, and vanishes long enough for the alarm to shut down. The next day, Tohka and Yoshino (and Yoshinon) notice her presence while in town. Able to see her well enough they begin to chase after her. Able to now track her, Ratatoskr attempt to lock her down by guiding the spirits into chasing her to a dead end. With aid from Kaguya and Yuzuru, they manage to force her into a manually prompted wall, however, she activates her angel Uriel, to allow her to escape. Having lost her location completely, the search is discontinued. By some chance, Shido accidentally bumps into her, while she is still invisible. Barely able to make out her appearance, he manages to convince her not to go for a minute. Trying to explain the whole situation to her, Masami shows some interest, but refuses to show herself, and even vanishes again before anyone else can intervene. Much to everyone's shock, the next day at school, Masami (as Masaru Mitsuchimi (身土灯 胜)) enrolls into the same class, which puzzles everyone by this move, and questioning if the spirit is actually a boy. Saito Masquarade In Volume βʹ, Masaru begins attending classes, and from all the monitoring Ratatoskr does, there appears to be nothing out of the ordinary, including in behaviour (except that she was attempting to avoid contact with girls as much as possible). Origami attempted to find out by causing a collision, only for Masaru to comptely dodge her, next the Yamai twins hoped to ambush her, but was foiled when their classes were split between girls and boys. Unable to catch her doing anything out of the ordinary, Shido is forced to try and confirm their suspicions on his own (since Masaru is awkward around girls). After several unsuccessful attempts (including a very implications moment in the men's changing room), Ratatoskr implements a 'hangout' protocol, which was put together in case an unlikely event that such a situation occurred. Masaru sent Shido a letter to meet him on the roof, where he asked her to meet them During their 'hangout', due to some last minute interruptions from Kotori, and eventually the other spirits (minus Miku, who's away on tour), the hanging out evolves into a date, much to Shido's displeasure. As the date goes on, Masaru relaxes a bit more, showing a more feminine side, which intern makes it easier for Shido to talk to him/her. By the end of the date, Masaru confirms he/she is Masami and that she was the spirit he met the other day. With her affection levels high, Shido is about to seal her powers, but is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Miku (unaware of the date and that Masami is in fact a girl). With both Miku in hysterics thinking Shido likes boys now and Masami panicking with Miku's terror induced insults. The result ends with Shido trying to calm Miku, and Masami using Uriel to escape. Having fled, the AST move in, having been tracking her all day and worked around her invisibility, (using an aroma based system that was applied to her during a walk past a shop via "mistaken perfume exposure"). Now able to track her, the AST open fire more accurately on her location and manage to outmaneuver her at every turn. Unable to flee, Masami takes cover behind a building, only to be caught in Kurumi's shadows. In spite of the early implications, Kurumi offers a favour to Masami; since the AST are already tailing her, could she keep them distracted for a while while she looks for important information. Masami disagrees since it would put people in danger, but Kurumi uses Zaphkiel to teach her to activate spacial-quakes at will, so that she could set the alarm off to get peopkle out of harms way. Breaking from the shadows, Masami flies into the sky for an open field and summons a spacial-quake purposely. When the AST continue to attack, she activates her Battle Mode (Jericho) and promptly fights back. With the onslaught of Bandersnatches and Wizards, Masami eventually drains her reiryoku and starts fading out of this world to rest. Neither Ratatoskr or D.E.M. are able to stop her and she disappears altogether. A week later, Origami and Nia see her invisible, where she promptly collapses having spent the entire week using Uriel to maintain both invisibility and intangibility so she could hide. Ratatoskr brings her in for recovery. Saito Destruction In Volume γʹ, she eventually wakes up a week later, but is still too weak to materialise Uriel. With her reiryoku low, she cannot leave at her own accordance. Having had her affection levels severely shaken, she's too unstable to seal, so she's left to recover. She received visits from Reine and from Yoshino and Natsumi (since neither of them have too 'dominating' personalities which shouldn't rile her up). At the behest of Ratatoskr, Masami goes on a girls day out with the other spirits due to the fact that sealing her will require her to hang around them more often, so it would be best if she got used to them. Despite protesting and feeling panicky being surrounded by all the girls during the trip (including with Shiori since 'it might help her confidence by being near a boy while trying to transfer that relief around other girls'), she goes along with it. Despite initial attempts going well, she gets thrown into a panic attack when a shop assistant offers a sample of perfume (which reminded her of the scent tracking from last time before being attack by AST). Being unable to escape since she couldn't summon Uriel, her terror attracts the attention of everyone, which makes her frightened even more being noticed by everyone staring at her. Her emotional output causes a spacial-quake, which evacuates everyone, but Masami is frozen stiff by the interrupting thought of eyes piercing through her and always watching her. The overall negative emotions and the want for the power to escape draws out her demon king Choronzon and forces her to go inverse. Losing all sense of fear and embarrassment, she only has the thought to destroy things. Using Choronzon as a catalyst, she promptly beings to blow things up as she looks at them. When the spirits counterattack, she begins to erase things instead to get rid of the 'nuisances', as the thoughts of eyes looking at her starts hurting her psyche. Having no chance to break through to her, nor can they get close enough to her, Ratatoskr considers the option of eliminating her since she has become too dangerous. Even the AST were no match for her strategic striking. She is only halted when she is hit by Kurumi's Tenth Bullet: Yud, which was shot through a collection of old photos of her family, and even a couple new ones with Shido and the spirits. The return of her memories slowly removes her from her inverse state alongside some encouragement from the other spirits. Having returned to her senses, and realising all the damage that had been inflicted must have been caused by herself (despite losing all recollection of the events), she uses Uriel to go invisible to hide away. With her reiryoku still weeks, she's easily spotted by Shido and all the spirits, and eventually wears out her power becoming visible. Despite not forgiving herself for what she clearly did, everyone else says that's it ok, pointing out all the destructive stuff they'd done previously. Touched by everyone's attempts to cheer her up, she thanks them, but walks away since she doesn't want to cause something like this again. Shido points out that they could seal her powers to stop her from doing this again, but Masami kindly refuses, citing that she panicked because she wasn't able to use her powers to escape, then also states that even if she looked passed that, she could never kiss another girl like that (pointing out that Shido is still dressed as Shiori, much to his embarrassment). At an unspecified time later, she arrives (invisibly) at Shido's house, and knocks at the door. When he answers, she immediately gives him a kiss and begins to walk away, until she realises she is no longer invisible and her spirit dress is gone as well. Panicking at the thought of being seen naked, she crashes into Shido and falls on top of him, were everyone else witnessing. Media *Light Novels **'Appearances:' *** Saito Androgyny ****Volume αʹ: Saito Spectre ****Volume βʹ: Saito Masquarade ****Volume γʹ: Saito Destruction *** Short Stories **** Itsuka Records (mentioned) **** Yoshino Advice **** Saito Wanderer **** Miku Bonding **** Saito Cosplay **** Saito Sport **** Natsumi Comparison **** Saito Doppleganger Power and Abilities Spirit Form Angel: Uriel (光消光 （ウリエル), Hikari Shoukou , lit., "Disappearing Light") Weapon: Scroll Astral Dress: Tzelem Elohim (神威霊装・十一番 （ツェレム・エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Juuichiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 11") Battle Mode: Jericho (天出席 (ジェリチョ), Tensusseki , lit., "Heavenly Presence") Masami's "Angel" takes the form of a scroll that can be used to convert words into physical forms of energy. As seen in Volume βʹ, these words are spoken out loud and the scroll spells out the characters which transform into power. Additionally, other spirits are able to partially withstand the effects if they concentrate their power hard enough to focus past it. So far only three forms of power have been shown: *'Vanish (ヴァニシュ) :' Turns the user invisible to all forms of detection. Physical movement can be seen briefly during initial activation and deactivation, and all environmental disruption is still detectable. *'Flash (フラッシュ) :' Creates a blinding light that lasts for five seconds. It impairs the vision of all persons who look at it except the user. *'Phase (フェーズ) :' Changes the density of the user, allowing them to move through physical objects without disrupting them. When using Jericho, Uriel rips into shreds and the pieces form armour around Masami, and the scroll roller becomes a two handed club to wield. It still is able to use the same types of abilities as before, but the commands are more physical related and directly respondent. So far only four forms of power have been shown: *'Barrier (バリア) :' Projects a shield that blocks an incoming attack and resulting explosions within a certain proximity. *'Pierce (ピアス) :' Breaks through a physical object with a straight forward lunge towards the target. *'Escape (エスケープ) :' Moves a number of targets into another location. *'Seal (シール) :' Prevents the opening of any doors or ways of escape from a structure by putting barriers over the doors and windows. It is even strong enough to prevent teleportation. Inverse Form Demon King: Choronzon (閉塞の目 (コロンゾン), Heisoki no Me , lit., "Eye of Obliteration") Weapon: Seal Astral Dress: Unnamed Masami's Demon King takes the form of a talisman that is tied with a chain that locks around the palm or the forehead. While lacking in variety of powers, the Demon King concentrates heavy amounts of magic into destructive forces. The talisman possesses an eye engraved upon it, which when activated also grants a third point of vision to the user, which allows pin-point accuracy in its use. The seal could split into two halves in order to do twice the amount of commands in two different targets. It has only two known forms of power: *'Combust (コンバスト) :' Engulfs a target within an explosion that causes serious damage to the point of near destruction. *'Erase (イレーズ) :' Completely destroys the physical presence of an object. Also disrupts the manifestation of astral dresses in a specific area for a concentrated amount of time. Spirit Data Spirit Form *Risk Factor: AA *Spacequake: C *Spirit's Astral Dress: S *Angel: AAA **Strength: 89 **Consistency: 202 **Spiritual Power: 230 **Agility: 154 **Intelligence: 300 Inverse Form *Risk Factor: S *Spacequake: AAA *Spirit's Astral Dress: AAA *Demon King: SS **Strength: 94 **Consistency: 156 **Spiritual Power: 268 **Agility: 143 **Intelligence: 294 Trivia *Masami's appearance is based on Lumine Senstia, a main character from the visual novel "Sekai wo Sukuu Dake no Kantan na Oshigoto". **Her dress from the visual novel is worn by Masami during the events of "Saito Cosplay", where she dresses up as the said character. *Masami's given name (胜身) means "victorious person" or "victorious self". **As Masaru, she took off the second kanji to form (胜) which means "victory". *Her surname (十一尾) takes advantage of certain liberties in how each individual character can be pronounced, using "sa" (十, juu), "i'" (一, ichi) and "tō" (灯, akari) to form "Saito" **The last character (灯) means "light", or more specifically an artificial source of light, which reflects on her main ability to manipulate light. *Masami has the characters "eleven" (「十一」灯 胜身 ) in her name, referring to the eleventh Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Daat". **Her hair colour and ordinary Angel abilities are references to the Daat being a none physical circle in both colour an appearance. *Daat is the only Sephira of the Tree of Life that doesn't have an opposing Qlipha, and instead also exists on the Tree of Death also. **However, Daat instead has two alternate perceptions: ***Daat Elyon (Higher Knowledge) and Daat Tachton (Lower Knowledge). *Her angel Uriel's name means "the light of God". *Masami's astral dress is 'Tzelem Elohim' which means 'Image of God'. **Her Sephira astral dress is a nod to Kirito's appearance in the first half of "Sword Art Online II", while her Qlipha's is a reference to the Hindu deity, Ardhanarishvara, who was the composite of Shiva and Parvati. *Her demon king Choronzon, while having no etymology, is described as being "known as the Demon of Dispersion, and a temporary personification of the raving and inconsistent forces of the Abyss." **Her demon king's appearance is modeled after Shiva's destructive third eye. *Due to being raised in a masculine environment, she's more embarrassed changing around girls than with boys. **Nevertheless, as she's still a girl, she still covers herself up where it counts. Category:Spirit Category:AdamantiumBladez